


Unnamed Cyclonus-Galvatron Smut

by Astraya



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dildos, F/M, Heterosexual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astraya/pseuds/Astraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Involving humanized (note: not humans from Earth but organic) Cybertronians. Cyclonus. Female Galvatron. They are a very devoted bonded (married) couple in this.</p><p>No plot, just irremediable fucking.</p><p>No one edited this for me, please excuse errors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnamed Cyclonus-Galvatron Smut

Cyclonus buried his face into the pillow and muffled moans, her tongue was playing him like an instrument and he hummed and trembled from thighs to the tip of his cock. He knew what was coming and that made it better, the static heat in his length begged to be squeezed and he gasped when she swirled cool lube in and around him. Galvatron slide two fingers inside him, scissoring and stretching, but he was swollen and hot, more than accommodating. Ready.

“This makes you so hard…” She trailed. Her hand played expertly over his manhood, she knew how to touch him, she knew every inch and rubbed the precum over his head with her thumb until his thighs twitched. A hard twist made him growl and red eyes flashed possessively back at her, catching her smirk.

“Enough  _teasing_.” He rumbled low.

“Says the master of foreplay…” Galvatron licked her bottom lip. Cyclonus was the worst for teasing, it was fun to give him a little taste of his own game. She picked up the toy and dipped her fingers in lube, “You like your men big, husband.” She chuckled at the sky blue dildo before playing fingers over his anus, tracing the flesh with her index finger and listening to his throaty near-purr. She positioned and pressed and head of the toy in him and watched him arch his back, pushing against it, wanting it, so she gave it to him. Pushed until the toggle at the end was all that remained outside of him and he panted harder. Galvatron leaned over him, using her abdomen to keep the toy in place by leaning against his ass. She rubbed wet fingers up his spine until reaching the back of his neck and pushed his face into the pillow. “My love wants his cock?” She bumped his legs further apart with her knee and turned the noggle on high, the buzz of vibration clicked in her ears but that was a secondary sound to her husband’s moans. It pleased her beyond measure to hear him like that.

He tried to close his legs but she kept them apart with her knees, staying directly behind him with her palm still holding the toy all the way in. The pulse deep in his ass was a maddening pleasure and he knew she was waiting for him to snarl, to demand to be fucked, to demand she put those hands back on his dick or something better. “ _Uhhhhh,_ ” Cyclonus grit back teeth. “Fuck me, suck me, my beautiful Queen- make me cum!”

“Oh Cyclonus, such poetry.” She cooed playfully, grinning. She started to play with the toy and he dug hard nails into the sheets. She watched from her bird’s eye view, his anus wonderfully sucking that toy and a deep sound of pleasure came from her. She cracked a hand on his cheek and watched him flinch, “Don’t you flinch,  _back into it_.”

“ _Primus-yes_!” Cyclonus grunted. He obeyed her even when she slapped his backside hard and dug the dildo into him harder still, lost sounds dribbled from his open mouth.

Galvatron turned on her back and slide between his legs, curling one arm over his ass so she could bang him with the buzzing toy while she nudged his cock with her nose, blew air on the tip, flicked out her tongue and watched his dick bob at the swipe. He squirmed. “Galvy…  _yes_.” His nerves were alive, every ending felt soft and sensitive. He could feel adrenaline rising with his pleasure and nipped at the pillow when she swallowed him whole and started to suck him hard. His moan rattled in his chest and he moved his hips slightly, enough to mimic what his mind needed to play in this fantasy. The vibrating dildo dug into a sweet spot deep in him and sent spirals of pleasure into his hips and through his balls until it sparked on the back of his brain. Her mouth on him was desperate pleasure, she knew how to take him in. The right angle for the toy, a little pinch on his ball-sack, the way she rolled her tongue on the head of his dick. He fought off orgasm again and again and it returned more powerful each time, he lost exact measure of his moans, no longer able to monitor himself. She broke him down and he was glad for it, nude and spread, exposed and possessed. All he could think of was her consuming him.

Everything froze, lurched, and crashed. Orgasm. He roared into the mattress twitching violently. She pounded him with the toy and shoved her face up as close to his skin as she could, putting him into her throat so his twitching cock could deposit cum.

Galvatron knew he came the hardest when he was getting fucked and fertile, his long orgasms always impressed her and she continued to play with his ass until his dick stopped twitching and she could feel the intensity of the shivers in his thighs speaking of overstimulation. He was spent. She pulled out from under him and carefully removed the toy from him, setting it aside. He dropped onto his stomach, panting and making gentle pleased sounds. “You’re such a breeder, Cyclonus, you cum buckets when you’re fertile.”

He opened an eye halfway, “You’re complaining?”

She slide alongside him and lay her head near him, “Never, you’re my perfect Knight.”


End file.
